Skye Tulier
Skye Tulier is a major character in the Archimedes Trilogy. She is a half-Draconian, half-human pilot, commonly known as a hybrid. Skye is 18-20 years old. She is 5'2. She was born in 2793. Background Born to a Draconian father and human mother, Skye was an outcast as a child. At the age of nine, she watched a disgusted human mob burn both her father and older sister, branding them freaks. Skye and her mother managed to escape, but this event has been mentally scarring for Skye and impacted upon her, teaching her from a young age to hide her subtle Draconian traits in order to fully pretend to be human. Skye grew up on Thespis with her mother, who encouraged her to take part in activities with children her own age. Later, Skye attended the Academy of Astronomy when she was thirteen, but only had an interest in flight classes. She regularly truanted and was disrespectful to many of the teachers there. She was kicked out of the Academy, but didn't want to disappoint her mother. Skye struggled to make a living at first, but at the age of sixteen, was hired by Captain Rhynden Dyce of the Archimedes, a mercenary ship. At first Skye was unaware of the crew's involvement with the Rogues, but later began to full support the cause - she had come to hate the Empire and blame them for the prejudice against half-breeds. Skye was shy about coming out as a half-breed to her fellow crewmembers, however they were understanding and treated her as one of them. She became like a daughter to fellow crewmember Farris, but despite getting along with the crew on the most part, Skye was sometimes physically abused by Rhynden when she questioned his authority. Although she despised his actions, Skye lied to Farris about the bruises she got from Rhynden, wanting to keep a stable job as a pilot no matter the circumstances. Skye sees Rhynden as having saved her from poverty, and for the most part they get along and she uses that to excuse his actions. When she was seventeen, Skye lost her virginity to a slightly older boy at a party she attended on Darclishe during a supply run, while they were both very drunk. In the morning he was disgusted by her tail and clearly regretted sleeping with her. Skye was deeply upset by this, and has since come to question whether anyone would want her if they knew what she was. Appearance Skye has a predominantly human appearance. She has curly auburn hair that falls a bit below her shoulders, and almond-shaped dark blue eyes. Skye is quite slim and small, having little in the way of curves. Her Draconian heritage means she can see well in the dark, and is very fast on her feet. Skye also has a small tail, the same colour as the rest of her skin. Personality Despite her tiny frame, Skye is very tough and no-nonsense. She is often sarcastic and doesn't take much seriously. She is very suspicious and takes some time to fully trust people. She is not afraid to question authority or make her opinion known, and doesn't care what other people think about what she has to say. She also hides her self-consciousness about her mixed-species heritage. However in truth, Skye disguises her deep hurt of being rejected and sneered at because of what she is. Abilities Skye is extremely talented when it comes to flying and aerobatics. She is one of the best and most risk-taking pilots in the known galaxy, and is renowned for her skill despite her young age. Skye is also more than adept with several weapons, particularly guns. She also knows how to operate basic ship cannons. Relationships 'Friends' 'Myridian Verdant (b. 2791)' 'Rhynden Dyce (b. 2779)' 'Farris Dall-Domion (b. 2763)' 'Love Interest/s' 'Lyric Verdant (b. 2791)' 'Enemies' 'Shayla (b. 2791)'